Watching Over You
by Music Of The Ocean
Summary: No matter how much destruction and chaos he brings, Jin can't forget a certain girl in his life. Even with the distance he puts between them, he can't help but wonder about her. Tekken 6 era.


Hello Tekken fans. This is just a reflective one-shot that has been on my mind for a while. I've always wondered if Jin considered her at all during his evil deeds.

Please enjoy. Read and review.

* * *

The stillness of his office soothed him.

The chilly air caressed the darkness within.

Jin enjoyed the liberty of completing an important event in his timetable: military tactics. The Devil shivered with pleasure. Such power was seductive beyond measure. A hell he repulsed and feared for many years was now his abode. Instead of melting from hellfire, he was comforted by it.

Something snapped the moment Jinpachi Mishima's cursed form dissolved to dust. His will collapsed, and he found himself being consumed by an innumerable darkness. It didn't help that he had suddenly attained complete control of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Guilt at such feelings set in. But then the rhetoric of the voice within- a voice inherited- assured him that this was right. This was what he deserved. This was what he was afforded.

He asserted his new power with reckoning. Nations buckled under his will.

Now here he was.

Seated in his grand office, in a room without light. The most hated figure in the entire civilised world. Nina had been dismissed since his schedule was beginning to ease. He was free to do as he wished. He could practice his karate, go to the gym, watch a film (he scoffed at the thought), watch the news or simply relax.

There was an emptiness that ached no matter how much Jin tried to brush it aside. Her portrait came to mind, and roamed over her pretty face. Loving eyes, a vivacious smile, soft hair. His mind then moved onto her feminine figure. A kissable neck. Delicate wrists. Full, round breasts and hips and squeezable thighs and bottom. His spine tingled as he envisioned her. It felt so wrong to objectify her, but so right.

_It's ok to think of her like that. Urges are normal. _

And just like that, Jin was transported to the past. He was still numb from his mother's death and from the sudden move from an idyllic forest to a luxurious mansion. She was a burst of fresh air. He admitted to being wary of her at first. He judged her superficially. But once he got to know her better he realised his mistake.

Xiaoyu brought out the good in him.

Jin remembered the flocks of giggling girls following him everywhere, whispering to each other and blushing and fanning each other, with revulsion. Any young female that he was forced to interact with him would merely gawp at him and remind him how silly they all were. She was the only one who spoke to him in the way one addresses a friend; he was grateful for that.

Months passed and Jin began to feel an attachment towards her forming. Her pure and innocent nature resulted in them being locked in a bond. He knew it existed but he hadn't figured out its meaning.

All legitimate reasons to avoid her at all costs.

_All things innocent are tainted eventually. Look what happened to you. _

He was never innocent...

Despite all the chaos he had caused, Jin did break away from his evil intentions from time to time and think about her. He wandered how she was doing at school, and whether she was keeping up with her studies. Did she practice her martial arts? Was she getting the best out of what life had given her? He secretly envied that she had no wretched family dynastic disputes. But then he thought that was the devil talking. He willed for her to be happy. Probably the only warm feeling left in his deserted heart.

Jin returned his attention to the computer before him. The Mishima Zaibatsu logo dominated his user wallpaper. Then it occurred to him. This very computer was the portal to everything to do with the Zaibatsu. As owner of the Zaibatsu he presided over the school as well, although it was lowest on his list of priorities.

He leaned forward and began the trail of folders until he reached the file on Mishima Polytechnic High School. Before he could change his mind Jin double clicked. He was presented with a list; curriculum, finances, staff, students etc. He pulled up the student file and then selected her year. The scroll bar freefell until every single student had loaded. Jin's mouse hovered over Hirano Miharu. It moved down to Ling Xiaoyu.

He smoothly skimmed through her bio as he knew her past quite well. Her teachers' reports on her attitude and personality were a glowing representation of her goodness. "Disciplines" quirked an amused eyebrow; she was on record for being late a handful of times. Next were her grades for the latest report.

Japanese: a respectable B.

P.E: A of course.

Maths? Could do with a little work. Typical. He felt a tug at the corner of his lips. Even her flaws were endearing.

She was no longer living at Mishima Mansion. He felt a flicker of panic. Her new address sounded like she was living in less comfort and security than before. Something he would remedy later.

Now that he had invaded her personal file Jin couldn't bring himself to end it there. It was still school hours. He accessed the live security feed from the Mishima Polytechnic security room. The classrooms were empty, which could only mean that they were enjoying a break between periods. Every shot of the hallways showed the students engaging with each other; messing about, gossiping and discussing homework. The empty pit in him returned.

He hated to admit it but he missed those days.

Hunting for Xiaoyu would be easy since her unique style set her apart from the other girls. Eventually, he located her and Miharu standing by the bicycle shed where Panda was soaking up their attention. He loved the way she was with Panda. Her love for animals reflected his mother's and his own, and that brought him comfort.

_Women have always been the weakness of Mishima men. How funny. _

He watched her for some time. What must she think of him? No matter how much he pushed her away (for her own good) she s_till _pushed on. Her stubbornness was equally challenging to fighting some of the toughest competitors.

She was his best friend. Sometimes, to him, she felt like a little sister he needed to protect. Other times she meant much more. So much more.

The camera zoomed onto her. Her smile was dazzling. His fingertips stroked her face on the screen. All those nights where he truly felt the loneliness he had forged, she would appear before him and he would reach out to her. He would long to hold her. He would long to embrace her the way that he did when they lived together in Mishima Mansion. Her body felt so good against his; he recalled how warm and giddy he felt when they joined together. They fit together.

'Sir.'  
Jin snapped out of his reverie. Nina clicked towards him carrying her clipboard.  
'Yes?'  
'I'm sorry to bother you but I was reviewing our finances and there are ways to cut back on our spending, in order to generate more for the military.'

'Go on.'  
'We should look at cutting funds to Mishima Polytechnic,' Nina explained. 'If we cannot shut it down. And I noticed a bulk of money is transferred to a trust fund under the name Ling Xiaoyu- a considerable amount in fact. If we cease transfers to the trust, we could afford to purchase more equipment.'

'No!' Jin interceded immediately. 'Mishima Polytechnic and Ling Xiaoyu's trust fund are not to be touched.'  
'But these are both things that could assist Kazuya Mishima in getting to you.'  
Jin stared at her intensely.  
'They are not to be touched.'

Feeling the force of his words, Nina nodded. Just as she turned on her heels Jin spoke out calmly.  
'I want you assign two undercover Tekken Force men to keep an eye on her.'  
Nina raised an eyebrow.  
'On Ling Xiaoyu? Is she a threat?'

Jin tightened his lips. He wished to end the information there, but if Nina took that as a yes then Xiaoyu's life would be endangered.  
'No. I just want her to be followed. To be kept safe and not for espionage purposes.'  
Nina noted this down in her organiser.  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Dismissed.'

Was this him just being brotherly? Or was this him protecting his woman?

_You're weak, Kazama. Leaders are not supposed to be weak. _

He was not weak. His actions had placed her in the firing range of his enemies. There was no predicting how he would react if she was hurt, or worse...

What did that make him? Her guardian angel? More like a guardian demon.

If watching over her made him weak, then so be it.


End file.
